Because No One Has Done It Yet
by Outlaw Team
Summary: RWBY versions of videogame chars. What could go wrong? Join Sonic Segha, Miles Segha, Mario Tendo, and Luigi Tendo on their adventures while attending Beacon Academy. I will introduce more chars as it goes along because there are so many game chars that I want to use. Will the team win the day? Will Ozpin finally think of a team name for them? You're welcome internet!


**I didn't have time to edit this before posting so sorry if there are errors. This is a co-op fic with my friend Legsboy Team, though he probably would rather not be a part of this.**

* * *

"Um… I have to get home for dinner… My little brother wanted to order some Chinese…" The blue haired boy muttered as he was left in the interrogation room. He wore an open blue vest and a peach color tank top. His jeans were worn out as much as his red sneakers. He wore a metal backpack with holes in the back of it. His green eyes searched the room for anything he would need to run from.

Running was no longer an option when he was chained to a chair.

"Name?" Glynda started as she looked through a large stack of papers.

"D-Dreme Casst," the boy answered quickly.

Glynda didn't appear amused. "Oh really? Is it not Segha Genesis? Or maybe Segha Saturn?"

_"Shit! Busted!"_

Ozpin opened the door and signaled for Glynda to step aside. "Young boy, do you know how many crimes you have committed recently?"

"I guess there is no sense in hiding it… I have done enough crimes to… Get a little bit of time behind bars… Just for a little bit though!"

"Over three hundred robberies this month."

The boy cringed. _"Oh no…"_

"Simply amazing how fast you are. Only few others are that fast. Ruby Rose, Lavender Lightning, Sapphire Iris…all of them intriguing in their own way, but you…just come out of nowhere one day. No past. No identity."

"Don't take me back! Please!" The boy begged. "No more! No more running for that man! I-I just want to be free!"

Glynda and Ozpin stared into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation only they could understand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ozpin claimed.

The boy slammed his hands onto the table. "Don't lie to me! You're trying to scare me so I will go back to him! I won't! I'd rather die!"

Glynda stepped forward and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Let go of me!"

Glynda pulled the boy's vest to expose his shoulder, which was stamped with a logo. She let go quickly. "Oh my… Whoever it was wasn't having you run for nothing…"

"Of course not! The doctor was an ass! He would drug me to see if I could still run straight!"

Ozpin had seen the logo as well. "Do you…remember anything besides being experimented on?"

"No."

"You have a strange case, and things seem to be in a way that can only lead you to imprisonment."

"As long as it isn't by-"

"But Beacon Academy will cover charges for their students," Ozpin interrupted. "You only stole what you needed to survive, and from what I have seen, you have stopped more crimes than you have committed. Join my academy. Consider it a favor."

The boy only stared with his mouth hanging open. "That's it?"

"I will need your real name though."

"Sonic. Sonic Segha."

* * *

"-and that's when they let me come home," Sonic said over a bite of his Chinese food.

"Anything else?" His companion asked. He was a fox faunus with two tails. His hair was a bright yellow. He wore an open yellow hoodie jacket with a white inside shirt. His jeans and shoes were quite similar to Sonic's. His blue eyes threatened to freeze Sonic in place if he heard something he didn't like. "Did they find out about-"

A pair of ears perked up from the top of Sonic's head, no longer blending in with his hair.

"Nope! They didn't find out I was a faunus! We're in the clear, Tails!" Sonic answered.

"So we are going to Beacon? I guess it had to happen sometime." Tails put on his weapons, a pair of white gloves known as the Magic Hands.

"**I** am going to Beacon. I'm the only one with an invite." Sonic ran his fingers through his hair, frowning at the thought of leaving his "little brother" behind.

Tails pulled out an envelope. "This came for me."

"You were invited too!? But you're like…twelve!"

"Fifteen."

"Whatever!"

"Look, Sonic, I got an invite and I am going. I need to be around to repair your spines."

Sonic sighed. He was a hedgehog faunus that didn't have natural spines. Instead, he wore a backpack that had retractable metal spikes. He had dubbed his precious weapon the Power Ring, simply because it felt like his ring of protection.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tails was right.

He couldn't repair the weapon on his own.

"Fine." Sonic gave in and went to go pack.

* * *

Sonic ran out of the airship as soon as it landed. "Finally I can stretch my legs!"

Tails had his hood on to cover his fox ears. Unlike Sonic, he could not hide his ears in his hair. "How do you think I feel? I've had my tails hidden under my jacket for that entire ride."

"We're not incognito you know. I'm sure there are plenty of faunus here." Sonic did some stretches to warm up his legs and let his ears stand up straight.

"I'm an ex-member of the White Fang, Sonic. If I get recognized by anyone, that could be bad."

"But Ozpin recognized you, and you aren't in the slammer."

"…" Tails pulled down his hood and let his tails out of his jacket. "That was actually the most logic I have ever seen you present."

"I aim to please!" Sonic smirked. "So, just us two against Beacon!"

"Actually Sonic…"

Sonic turned to Tails to see a large group of people around him.

"I-actually-made-some-new-friends-see-you-tonight-bye!" Tails ran away with his supposed friends.

Sonic watched him go and stopped himself from running with him. _"He's growing up fast. I'd better let him have some space."_ He chuckled and turned around, immediately bumping into someone. "Oh! Sorry!"

The person he bumped into wore a red baseball cap with the letter "M" marked on it. He wore a red, short sleeve shirt with blue paint splatters on purposely added for style and jeans with red paint splatters to add quite an effect with the shirt. He had a big, advanced hammer clipped to his belt and had equally advanced mechanical boots. His eyes were blue and his hair was brown. His biggest feature was the big, black mustache that gave him an overall friendly look. "Don't worry about it!" He spoke in a thick Italian accent.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Sonic asked.

"No! I was actually just coming over here to say hello anyway! I just got ditched too. My brother is a real ladies' man. My name's Mario. Mario Tendo." The person introduced himself.

"Sonic Segha." Sonic shook the man's hand. "So, just us. What do you want to do?"

Mario shrugged. "I guess we should get to the auditorium for the introductory speech."

The two began to walk to the auditorium, exchanging small talk along the way.

They were interrupted when a man that looked like a taller Mario ran to meet them. He wore the same outfit as Mario but with green instead of red and he had no splatters on his jeans like Mario did. His cap was marked with the letter "L". Instead of a hammer, he had a vacuum on his back with the straps a similar color denim to his jeans. He wore the same boots as Mario. "Sorry, Mario! They pulled me away without giving me a choice in the matter!"

Mario let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry bro! Just like dad always says, no woman can resist an Italian man!"

"Then how come you weren't pulled away?" Sonic asked.

Mario wiggled his eyebrows cockily. "I'm taken." He pulled his brother over to Sonic. "Luigi, this is Sonic. Sonic, meet my little brother Luigi."

The two shook hands.

"Any friend of Mario's is a friend of Luigi!" Luigi claimed. He noticed the backpack Sonic wore. "Wait. Do you know Miles Segha?"

"Yeah! We're like brothers! He even lets me use his last name!" Sonic replied.

Luigi gave Sonic a big grin. "Miles was my friend back at Signal Academy. He taught me to build my Polterbuster." He pointed at his vacuum.

"Great! We're friends all around!"

They continued there walk to the auditorium.

"So… Who wants to hook hands and skip happily along? We're off to see the wizard~ the wonderful wizard of Oz~" Sonic teased.

Sonic and Luigi froze and their jaws dropped.

Mario noticed this and stopped as well. "What's wrong with you two?"

No answer.

Mario looked where they were looking.

The target of their stares was a beautiful young lady. She had long, pink hair and yellow eyes. She wore a yellow, tight-fitting tank top and a pink skirt that barely made it down to her knees. She wore an expensive-looking tiara, yet had cheap sneakers. She was a little smaller than a normal person, making her the very definition of adorable. She was reading the map of Beacon she was given.

"Sonic, Luigi, you two are both eyeing the same girl!" Mario interrupted.

"Damn, what a cute little thing…" Sonic muttered.

Luigi was already leaving. "That's enough! Let's go!"

Sonic began to follow the man in green.

Mario stopped them. "Seriously? You're not even going to talk to her? You stare at her for how long, and you won't even talk to her?"

"I-I'd rather not," Luigi answered.

Sonic grinned. "No one's stopping me!" He turned back to where the girl was to see she was gone. "…darn…"

Mario shrugged. "You snooze, you lose!"

Tails joined them a few minutes later.

After introducing him to Mario, Sonic forced the group of four to skip the rest of the way to the auditorium.

What could they say? They **were** going to see the wizard of Oz in a sense!

* * *

Mario flopped down next to Luigi, Sonic, and Tails. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Luigi looked up from writing blueprints with Tails. "Dad wouldn't approve of all the girls though."

"I know I do." Sonic grinned and winked at a certain white haired girl, who simply shrugged him off and kept walking.

Mario reached for a notebook Luigi had with him. "What's the catch of the day?"

Luigi pushed the notebook closer to his brother. "I got the phone numbers of three girls, if that is what you are asking."

Mario opened the notebook. "Let's see…Velvet, Blake, and Yang…" He closed the book. "Any of them interest you?"

"No. You would like Yang if you weren't taken though."

"Then that is pointless. Peach is the only one for Mario!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Peach?"

"Peach Koopa. She is the daughter of the famous lawyer Bowser Koopa. Rich family. You can see why Mario likes her so much," Luigi explained.

Sonic nodded to show he understood. He noticed a familiar bunch of pink hair sitting on one of the provided sleep sheets. _"Hello, sweet thing~"_

Mario stood up and pulled Sonic to his feet. "Don't snooze again!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sonic moved to the girl. "Hey, I'm Sonic!"

The girl gave him the look of ignorant innocence. "Hello!"

"Can…I have your name?"

"Oops! Sorry! I'm Kylee!"

Sonic noticed the girl was staring at his ears.

"Can I touch them? I like faunus!" Kylee asked.

Sonic sat down next to her and tilted his head at her.

Kylee rubbed her fingers over Sonic's ears. "You're acting funny, Mr. Sonic."

"Don't we all?"

They both heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

They turned around to a boy with sapphire hair and yellow eyes.

He appeared to be a bat faunus, as he had a pair of wings on his back. "I told you to get some sleep, Kylee."

"Sorry, Mark, but Sonic came over and was so nice to me!" Kylee apologized.

Sonic raised his hands. "My bad! Sorry!"

Mark sighed. "Just get some sleep…"

Kylee nodded quickly and laid flat on her bed.

Mark nodded to Sonic. "Sorry. I have to take care of her. She acts like a child."

Kylee sat back up. "I do not!" She puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to look intimidating. She only ended up looking more adorable.

Mark glared at her.

Kylee flopped back down.

"Can you please find time to talk to Kylee tomorrow, Sonic? I am perfectly fine with her meeting others, but it is simply too late tonight," Mark requested.

Sonic gave the intimidating faunus a thumbs up. "You can count of Sonic!"

Mark offered Sonic his hand and helped him up. "Have a nice night."

Sonic started walking back to Mario. "You too."

Mario pulled Sonic back to Luigi and Tails. "How did it go?"

"I think I made an impression," Sonic answered.

* * *

**Let the shipping begin! Though that wasn't intentional. I just wanted to introduce more chars. I will leave shipping up to requests, so suggest whatever you want! Let your imagination run wild! ...Ok, not too wild. Here is the list of the chars and whom they reference so far.**

**Sonic Segha: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Miles "Tails" Segha: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Mario Tendo: Mario (Duh!)**

**Luigi Tendo: Luigi (Double duh!)**

**Kylee Superstar: Kirby (Sorry, Ray! You said you would be pissed off if I made Kirby a girl, but for God's sake, Kirby is pink!)**

**Mark Nightshade: Meta Knight (I need my Meta Knight!)**

**The idea of having Sonic's fake names be Sega consoles was Reagan's idea. He is currently taking a long break from writing anything alone because he is a novelist and has no time to write alone, but some of his co-op fics may show up on his account Legsboy Team.**

**Leave a review or I will ship Sonic with Ruby!**


End file.
